Vampires
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: One's a vampire, ones a human. It won't be the same by the end of the night. One-shot


**Well you can blame this on the four Twitter ladies. DesertEagle16 and I came up with the idea of Jedam vampire sex. I saw some E&C stuff this morning and decided to write this. Then, as per usual, after showing the four of them they talked me into posting it here. My first serious smut so let me know what you think.**

"Christian..." The short haired blonde vampire shuddered at the moan that came from his human lovers lips.

"Yes _Edge_?" he questioned, scraping his fangs across the taller man's neck. He loved the sound of his ring name being moaned. It got him off even harder knowing that he was definitely not what his name implied.

"Christian...Christian..." the longer haired man begged.

"What do you need Adam?" the vampire asked, stepping back and removing his fangs from his lovers skin.

"Bite me, hurt me, change me, FUCK ME!" Adam finally screamed. Jay grinned. He had been planning to change his lover, and it seemed like it was the perfect time.

"Bed," he ordered simply. "Now." Adam obeyed without question, sprawling on his back. Jay crawled over him, sometimes dragging his fangs over his skin, other times digging them in gently. Whatever he did Adam moaned. It helped the vampire greatly that the human had a biting kink. He finally reached the top of the bed and claimed Adams lips in a bruising kiss.

"I'm going to make you mine tonight," he breathed. "All mine. Forever. How does that sound?" Despite Jay's apparent disregard for anything emotional he adored his blonde lover. If Adam didn't want to be changed then Jay sure as hell wasn't going to force it on him.

"Do it," Adam murmured. "I want to be yours. For as long as you'll have me." Jay stared into his eyes for any hint of uncertainty and, after finding none, smirked devilishly.

"I'm going to keep you forever," he promised. "I'll never want to let go of you." Adam wrapped his long legs around Jays hips, locking his ankles in the small of his back.

"I'll never want you to let me go," he confessed. "I love you." Jay let out a fierce growl and attacked Adams mouth again.

"I'm going to fuck you now," Jay hissed against his lips. "I'm going to fuck you and right as you cum I'm going to bite you." As he said this Jay trailed his lips across Adams throat, stopping to nip gently at his pulse point. Adams body shuddered and his pulse starting beating faster.

"Please..." he begged." Please...Christian...Jay..." The vampire took pity on him and ripped his jeans and underwear off, not even willing to wait long enough to undo the button and pull the zipper down.

"Please," he begged again, threading his fingers through his lover's short hair. "Suck me...make me cum for you..." His sentence ended in what was almost a scream as Jay took him into his mouth.

Jay loved the taste of Adam. Being from a sub-species of vampires always benefitted him. Instead of feeding on blood as most did his primary food source was sexual energy. It was part of the reason why he had been so attracted to Adam on sight. The lithe blonde practically exuded sexual energy, even when he wasn't trying. None of that compared to the taste of the Canadian however. He tasted incredible, and if it wasn't for how tight he was and how amazing his mouth was, Jay would quite happily worship him for hours at a time. As it was he _needed _to be inside Adam before he burst. The man who had changed him had explained that the human would be in tremendous pain when they were bitten unless they were held by an equal amount of pleasure. And Jay loved his human too much to allow him to be in too much pain because of him.

"Ready?" he asked lifting his head and crawling up Adams body to capture his lips.

"I'm yours," Adam repeated as Jay slid easily inside his body, having stretched him during the amazing blow job.

"Mine," Jay growled, locating Adams prostate and pounding it relentlessly, causing the gorgeous blonde to writhe uncontrollably on the bed.

"Yours!" Adam screamed as Jay slid a hand between them to take hold of his cock and stroke it firmly. Just as Jay had promised, as Adam came he bit down hard on the taller man's neck. The resulting combination of pleasure and pain only made Adam come harder and the scream that he let out was all that Jay needed to release into his lovers body.

Soon, Jay thought as he pulled out and collapsed beside Adam, they would be together forever.


End file.
